


Only You to Trust, Only You

by imissmaeberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I guess?? there are fluffy moments, POV First Person, in other news i'm the Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in with Aone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You to Trust, Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this holy fuck
> 
> Headcanon that Aone gets talkative when he has sex because he's too overwhelmed by sensation to filter himself like he normally would
> 
> title from "The Hills" by The Weeknd

“Takanobu.”

When he hears his name, he turns to look down at me and I smile up at him. He smiles in return and tucks a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

We’re snuggled together in bed, watching a movie Aone’s picked out – our typically Saturday in.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, he always asks, doesn’t have the heart in him not to. I nod and he leans down, gently placing his lips on mine, a firm hand coming up to hold the back of my head. It’s soft and sweet, everything I love about him, but not what I want. I pull away and turn around so that I can face him, keeping my spot between his legs as I rise up on my knees to get more leverage.

“Taka?” I ask again, wrapping my arms around his neck and touching my forehead to his. “ _Kiss me,_ Taka.” He nods and I can see a blush rising on his cheeks even in the dim light. We’ve been together long enough that I know he understands what I mean, especially when his lips come crashing into mine, tongue sweeping over my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. I melt into his touch, feeling the passion running beneath his skin.

His hands make their way to my hips, pulling me flush against him as the kiss gets hotter, tongues moving against each other, his fingers moving under my shirt to brush against the skin of my hips. I whimper into his mouth and he groans, deep from his chest, pulling away from my mouth, the both of us breathless.

“Can I…” He hesitates, he always _hesitates_ when he wants things to move farther. It had taken a while before he’d been comfortable just asking to kiss me, but this – this has always been different. “Can I undress you?”

“Yes please, Taka.”

Within second I feel his rough hands sliding up my skin, underneath my shirt, pulling it off as he moves his hands up. I can see the way his pupils dilate after he’s removed it, the way his eyes go wide when he sees the bare skin of my chest – no bra today, no point in it.

“Can I touch you?” He asks, eyes flickering between my own and the swell of my chest, the way my nipples are getting hard from his simple attentions.

“Please, Taka.” I whimper, and again when his rough hands finally come into contact with my tits, cupping and rubbing and pulling at them, fingers rolling on my nipples.

His eyes come up to find mine again, always searching for signs that he’s making me feel good. My own are half lidded but I see him, make eye contact and nod slowly, throwing my head back. His lips find the juncture of my neck and shoulder, and kisses and sucks the spot, and I know he’ll never admit it but he likes seeing those little possessive marks, even though he isn’t all that possessive.

His lips move down my chest and onto my nipples, one hand coming down to reach into my shorts and cup my ass, moaning again at my lack of underwear, hand gripping my ass harder.

“You’re so beautiful.” He tells me, and I know he means it, doesn’t say it because it’ll get him laid, because these are another set of words I often hear from him; “Can I…?” and “You’re so beautiful.” He pulls my shorts down and off my ass, and I pull them the rest of the way off as Aone rids himself of his shirt. He lifts his hips as he pulls off his shorts and his underwear, leaving him bare before me.

“You are too, you know. I never get tired of looking at you, Takanobu.” His chest flushes at my words and he pulls me in to kiss me again, heated and impatient.

“Will you…” He hesitates for a moment, gathers himself and swallows thickly before continuing. “Will you suck my cock?”

I whimper as a throb of heat pulses through me; nothing gets me more than hearing him speak, that deep rough voice of his a sin in itself, more so during sex and the words that he says become coarse and lewd.

“Gladly.” I love the feel of his thick cock filling my mouth, reaching the back of my throat like I could never hope to take all of it down. It’s hot and hard and thick and knowing that he’ll be using it to fuck me later sends sparks up and down my spine.

His hands are trembling on his thighs, gripping to keep them out of my hair, and his thighs are tense too, trying to prevent himself from full on fucking my mouth – even though that’s exactly what I want. The longer I move up and down, the more I can feel him relaxing, giving into the haze of arousal clouding his mind.

I gag a little when his hips _finally_ start moving, thrusting his cock farther into my mouth, and I moan around him, sending vibrations through him. He lets out a groan and his hands and thighs go lax, and he lets out a low, “Fuck, _baby_ ,” his voice rough and raspy through his arousal.

I hum in response, my mouth still full of his cock, and he must be close, because his hand is in my hair, trying to gently pry me off of him, but I smack his hand away and go as far down as I can, pulling off of him shortly after to say, my voice raspy, “Taka, I want you to cum in my mouth, okay? I wanna taste it, wanna feel it run down my throat.” I return to my ministrations, paying special attention to the head, tonguing the slit and tasting the precum flowing steadily.

Aone’s head is thrown back against the headboard, his hands back to gripping his thighs as his hips move slightly, moaning small obscenities, “So good, such a pretty mouth, my _cock_ baby I’m close, s-so close,”

I watch him through upturned eyes, ready to watch his face screw up in pleasure as the white heat overtakes him, and suddenly he’s growling, and his cock is throbbing and shooting cum down my throat, hips shooting up to force more of his cock into my mouth.

Once he finishes, he’s looking down at me with a heat in his eyes I don’t get to see very often, a heat that sends a pang of arousal to my already throbbing pussy. He grabs the back of my neck to bring me in for a kiss, careless for the fact that my mouth tastes like his cum. One strong arm wraps around my waist as he brings himself to his knees, lifting me and shifting until we’ve switched places on the bed; me against the headboard, his long frame splayed out on the bed between my legs.

“My turn.” He says lowly, his breath hot against my slick pussy. He leans up on his forearms, taking my hips in his hands and raising them ever so slightly as he leans his head in and licks a long stripe along my slit, tongue delving between my lips to lick inside, a hand leaving my hips to thumb at my clit as his tongue finds my weeping hole.

He comes up for a moment, pleased to see my chest heaving, breath coming in pants. His lips and chin are covered in my wetness and it’s so _erotic_ , and he smiles when he says, “You’re so wet, baby.”

I moan, his thumb rubbing over my clit in a way that has my hips moving, head thrown back. “Wh-who’s fault is that, huh? You’re the one who gets me like this, Taka.”

He beams with pride, face going back down, determined to make me cum – at least once. Aone’s told me before that eating me out is one of his favorite things about sex, that he could spend hours between my thighs, and he has.

Aone’s sex drive is low, really low, whereas mine could be described as nothing but hypersexual. It was an adjustment at first, but even when he’s not in the mood for anything himself, he’s always been willing to help me along, even if it’s just whispering praises in my ear as I sit between his legs, my fingers working my clit furiously.

“Baby.” He says, pulling me from my thoughts, hand coming up to cup my face. “Can you sit on my face, baby? Here, come on, up on your knees.” His tone isn’t commanding, but it’s close enough to an order that I’m reacting immediately, slowly bringing myself to my knees as he flips onto his back and slides underneath me, one hand coming to grip my thigh and the other my hip as he settles in place. He taps his fingers against my hip, his way of telling me he’s ready.

I take in a deep, shuddering breath and lower myself down, hovering just above his lips, my thighs quivering in anticipation. The hand on my thigh moves to my free hip, both hands gripping and pulling me lower, onto his mouth. I reach up to grab the headboard to balance myself, my knees going weak the instant his tongue dives inside me again, this time deeper. He fucks me on his tongue, one hand moving off my hip so he can stick one of his thick fingers into my pussy, mouth coming up to suck on my clit, his tongue shooting out to lick along my core between sucks.

I’m shaking above him, a mess of pants and whines of his name, begging for release. He adds a finger to my pussy and starts to curl them inside me as his tongue sweeps over me and he nips at my clit ever so gently. It isn’t long before my thighs are shaking and I’m too weak to hold myself up, orgasm surging through me like a thunderstorm, and I see nothing but sparks and then a surge of white.

Aone’s hand remains on my hip, keeping me up, while he slowly licks my pussy through the aftershocks.

“T-Taka, please,” I whimper, and I feel him nod between my thighs, scooting out from under me so that I can finally allow my legs to give out underneath me, falling to the bed. “You shouldn’t be allowed to be so good at that.” I mumble, situating myself back against the pillows and the headboard.

He smiles, chin and lips gleaming, and leans in to kiss me, deep and slow, heavy with the taste of my pussy. He pulls away for a moment, “You taste so good, baby,” and kisses me again, “Can I eat you out more? Please?” His fingers find my clit again, and I whimper, writhing under his touch, still sensitive. Aone takes his fingers away and licks them clean, licks in between them in an absolutely obscene way – and the worst part is that I know he’s doing it unintentionally.

Everything _about_ him is so unintentionally arousing – his deep rough voice, the feeling of his giant hands in mine, his broad shoulders and the endless expanse of toned muscles beneath his skin, his wide defined jawline, the way he kisses me when we’ve been apart, his unending kindness – all of it. All of him.

“Not now, Taka.” I breathe, chest still heaving. “I need something else right now. Do you know what that might be, Taka?”

His cheeks flush and he nods, nestling himself between my legs, pumping his hard cock in his hand. “I have an idea.” He whispers, lining himself up before slowly thrusting into me.

“O-oh my god, _Taka, fuck, god,_ ” I cry, head thrown back, trying to keep myself relaxed as he absolutely fills me.

“F-fuck,” He breaths, stopping a moment once he’s in to the hilt, his hips flush against mine. He grinds against my hips for a few moments, letting out little grunts and sighs.

“P-please move, need it so bad, Taka please,” I beg, unable to bear the wait any longer.

Aone nods, pulling out slowly before positively slamming back in, knocking the breath from my lungs in the most incredible way. His pace is relentless, each slam of his hips taking me to new heights.

His hands are gripping my hips, holding me in place as he fucks me, his brows knit in concentration and pleasure. “E-every time we do this…” He pants out, stopping to moan and take a deep, shuddering breath, “You’re just as fucking _tight_ , god, you feel so good, baby, baby, _god, so good,_ ”

The headboard is pounding against the wall behind us; this happens every time we fuck, his thrusts so hard I’d move up the bed if he weren’t holding me in place.

“Y-yeah, Taka, so good, your big cock inside my tight pussy, just for you, Taka, fucking _god_ , so good Taka, love the way you fuck me,”

He continues thrusting, one hand leaving my hip to present two fingers to my mouth, pressing gently at my lips until I take them in, sucking on them like I had his cock.

“Baby, baby…” He’s whispering, and my head is so hazy I miss it, and he has to take his fingers from my mouth and grab my chin to get my attention. “Baby…”

“You’re so good for d-daddy, baby.”

The moment he says it I can feel my pussy clenching tighter, my eyes go wide and my head swims. He’s never wanted to do this before – when we’d discussed what we liked and I’d brought it up, he’d shaken his head, muttering a soft “I…I don’t know about that one.” And that had been that, I wasn’t going to force him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“T-Taka, are you - ?” Aone silences me with a curt nod of his head, and I don’t know if he’s really into it or doing it for my sake, but now that he’s agreed to it I can’t stop myself from moaning, “Daddy _please_ , so good daddy, my pussy feels so good.”

“Mmm, good, baby.” He replies, thrusts coming faster and harder, his fingers returning to my mouth. “You feel so good on daddy’s cock, baby.” He’s becoming more sure of himself as he continues, his only stutters due to panting as he speaks.

When he finally pulls his fingers from my mouth, they’re slick and wet with my saliva and he brings them down to finger my clit and I scream, overcome with sensation.

“Daddy _yes_ ,” I moan, head thrown back as pleasure overtakes me, my entire body buzzing with it. “Daddy I’m so close, daddy fuck me more daddy I _need it, daddy_ – “

I’m cut off by a loud crack and a thud. My heart’s pounding a mile a minute, Aone’s stopped thrusting into me and his eyes are blown wide.

“I. The headboard.” Is all he manages to get out, and suddenly he looks down at me, his features laced with concern and fear. “Was I…was I hurting you?” He asks, his voice making him seem much smaller than he really is.

“Taka, Taka _no_ , you know I’d never – Taka I _trust_ you, you know that, you’d never hurt me, Taka please. Come on, let’s continue. It’s not a big deal. I’m fine, I promise.” I know he’s worried about me, doesn’t even care about the broken headboard.

“Did I – I hurt you?” The look on Aone’s face can only be described as broken, he looks almost ready to cry.

“No, Takanobu, you didn’t. Takanobu, you heard me, right? I was _begging_ , Takanobu, begging for more, I wanted it Takanobu. I always want everything you give to me. Takanobu I _promise_ , I’d tell you if it was too much. I’d tell you if it hurt.” He’s still inside of me but at this point, as much as I’d like to continue, my main concern is that he’s okay. “Taka, come here.”

He leans down closer and I take his face in my hands. “Listen to me, okay? You don’t know your own strength. It happens. But when I tell you I’m fine I need you to believe me, Takanobu. I trust you not to hurt me – mind, body, or soul – and _you_ have to trust me to tell you if you are. Takanobu, I love you, I love you so much.” He seems a bit better, and his eyes have lost their almost-tears.

Aone leans his forehead against mine. “Can I kiss you?” He asks, voice barely a whisper.

“Please, Taka.”

His lips find mine and it’s slow, slow and deep and sweet, an unnecessary apology on his part, a plea on mine. It slowly picks up heat, and I can feel him slowly grinding his hips against mine. “Wanna…wanna make you cum.” He whispers against my lips before he’s kissing me again, his hips moving slowly in and out, and it’s good, _so good_ , but not _enough._

“T-Taka p-please more, I need, I need it Takanobu please!” I pull back and look him in the eyes, and he seems to understand that he’s not hurting me, and he nods, lips moving to my neck and his hips picking up power and speed.

“C-close, Taka so close. Wanna cum so bad, wanna cum on your cock, Taka more, _please._ ” I had been so close when we’d been interrupted by the headboard breaking that now, with Aone fucking me with earnest, sole purpose seeking our release, I could feel that familiar fire curling in my stomach, ready to explode.

“C-cum for daddy, baby.” Aone whispers in my ear, hot on my skin, and suddenly I see stars, muscles tensing and clenching and I could feel nothing but divine pleasure, Aone’s continued thrusts nothing more than a vague distant feeling, the roar he let out as he came, filling me with his cum, all distant.

When I come down from the high, chest heaving and eyes heavy, a smile on my face. Aone’s head is resting on my chest, an arm wrapped securely around my waist. He looks up at me expectantly and I lace my hand through his.

“Thank you, Taka. That was incredible.”

He runs his thumb over the back of my hand and smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come join me in my sins here on [tumblr](http://baralingerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
